Rachel Drummond
Rachel Drummond was the governess at Collinwood in 1897, hired by Edward Collins to take care of his children Jamison and Nora. Before Collinwood Rachel was an orphan who was sent to live with an aunt who, unwilling to care for her, sent her to Worthington Hall to be educated when she was about 10. There she, like all the other orphans, became the prey of Rev. Gregory Trask, the headmaster of Worthington Hall, and the rest of the Trask family. She developed a friendship with a boy named Tim Shaw who would help her do her school-work. Trask found them together and locked him in a cupboard for 30 days and beat and starved Rachel until she promised never to see him alone again. For the next 12 years the two barely looked at each other. When Rachel's aunt died she was told the family fortune was insufficient to pay for her room and board and she was offered a job teaching at Worthington Hall (727). Convinced her room and board was over-billed, Rachel ran away with Tim, taking her salary with her (The Crimson Pearl). Gregory Trask told her no one would believe her over him that she had stolen the money (732). At Collinwood as Rachel Drummond]]Rachel was hired by Edward in Boston and they arrived by carriage at Collinwood just before the death of his grandmother, Edith Collins. Quentin Collins quickly set his sights on her (705) and Barnabas Collins, noting her resemblance to his long-lost bride, Josette Collins, also became enamoured of her. However; the resemblance to Josette and Barnabas' attentions did not go unnoticed by the witch, Angelique, who visited Rachel in her sleep, promising her terror to come (712). Jenny Collins and The Tower Room The first mischief Rachel got herself into was with mystery of who was living in the Tower room, supposedly deserted since the suicide of Naomi Collins (707). in truth, it was inhabited by Quentin's insane wife, Jenny Collins. Rachel was tricked into letting Jenny out of the tower room (716), an act which nearly ended her employment with the Collins Family due to the disastrous turn of events Jenny brought forth on the house. Return to Worthington Hall When Laura Collins returned for her children, Edward decided to keep them safe by sending them to Worthington Hall, quite unaware of Rachel's association with Worthington Hall and Rev. Trask. Rachel pleaded with Edward to let the children stay, but she was unaware of the peril they were in while near their mother. Minerva Trask arrived, telling Rachel that in addition to her stealing the money that night, her actions had led to the murder of her brother, Simon Briar (733). Nevertheless, the entire Trask family seemed determined that Rachel would return with them. When Worthington Hall was destroyed by fire and moved to the House by the sea, Rachel went to work to be near the children and her long-lost Tim Shaw. Death When Minerva Trask was murdered by Tim Shaw, while under the spell of Evan Hanley, he went to Rachel for help. They planned to meet at an old abandoned cottage on the Collins estate, but when Rachel arrived, she saw not Tim, but vampire Dirk Wilkins, who bit her to keep her under his spell (774). He attempted to blackmail Barnabas to find a way to bring back Laura Collins, whom he believed to be in love with him, and when Barnabas did not do this, he bit Judith Collins and ordered her to shoot Barnabas. Unfortunately, Barnabas did not show up and Rachel was shot by Judith instead (775). Tim Shaw was right outside the cottage when Rachel was shot. He arrived to see Rachel shot and Judith standing in a daze, not knowing what she had done or why. Tim took Rachel to the Old House to get Barnabas to help, but Barnabas was not at home (Rachel was shot just after dawn) and she died in Tim's arms (776). Before she died she reminded Tim of when they were little and how they used to plan to run away, or when her father was going to return to take her back to the big house. She recalled them singing sea shanties and how it made Rev. Trask angry when he would catch them (776). Shortly after, Edward killed Dirk and his hold on Judith was broken, but she did not remember killing Rachel. When Tim told her, she remembered Edward and Gregory Trask telling her that she had disappeared and then shown up from nowhere with a gun, with three shots having been fired. Tim had already told her Rachel was shot three times, so Judith believed him and wanted to call the police and turn herself in for Rachel's murder and Tim in for Minerva's murder, but Edward and Gregory Trask convinced her to make up the story that Gregory forgot he had sent Tim to Bangor for some supplies and he had to stay overnight. Rachel would be assumed to be another missing girl, probably killed by Dirk Wilkins (777). Category:Characters Category:1897 Characters Source Material The character of Rachel Drummond was based on Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, who was also the inspiration for the character of Victoria Winters . Appearances 705, 707, 709, 711, 712, 713, 714, 715, 716, 717, 722, 723, 724, 727, 731, 732, 733, 734, 735, 751, 773, 774, 775, 776 Category:Characters Category:1897 Characters